The present invention relates to collectors albums or holders and pertains particularly to an album or holder for souvenir coins and the like.
Many people collect various souvenirs from the many places they visit during a lifetime. Some of the souvenirs when similar in size and structure are mounted in holders for convenience of display. One particularly popular souvenir currently available from many museums and entertainment centers is a stretched or distorted coin. The coin is usually a penny which is placed in a machine that reforms the coin into a thinner oval configuration. The machine also usually embosses symbols, logos and wording indicating the place visited on the face of the coin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a suitable holder available that would hold and display the souvenirs in a convenient, secure and attractive manner.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved and suitable holder to conveniently hold and display the souvenirs in a secure and attractive manner.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the invention, a souvenir holder for holding and displaying souvenirs, comprises at least a front panel and a back panel secured together to fold about a common axis, a mounting face on the inside surface of each of said front and back panels, each mounting face having a plurality of mounting positions for receiving and mounting a coin, and a transparent retaining cover over each of said mounting positions.